


My Dumbass

by veriwyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, albeit minor, i love them, i would die for them, more like dumb boys in love, no beta we die like men, they're so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriwyn/pseuds/veriwyn
Summary: Hinata gets woken up by a call Atsumu got drunk... again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	My Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> i was definitely intoxicated when i wrote this so enjoy this ridiculous prompt that's definitely been done before but felt original at the time! :-D 
> 
> i will die for these boys

It was too damn early when Hinata got the call. 

He awoke to the sound of his phone belting out his favourite tune, too bleary-eyed to fully register the time shining on his clock. 

“What,” Hinata said, his tone biting.

“We need your help,” a voice slurred on the other end. It was familiar, but Hinata couldn’t quite place it, and it didn’t occur to him to take the phone from his ear to check the caller ID.

“No, you don’t,” Hinata told them.

“It’s Atsumu. He’s _drunk_.”

“Shit.”

Hinata sobered up immediately. He knew how Atsumu got when he drank, and he knew he only drank when something was wrong. After all, the last time this happened, Atsumu had flubbed a set during Olympic try-outs and thought he wouldn’t make it. Hinata, of course, had to answer the call announcing he’d made it to the second day.

“Please, he looks like he’s about to cry,” the voice, now sounding like Bokuto, said. “I can’t understand a word he’s saying, but he keeps asking for you.”

“Okay okay, I’m on my way. Normal bar?” Hinata asked as he hurried into his coat and shoes. He probably looks a mess, but this was an emergency.

“Yeah, the same as always.”

Hinata nodded, forgetting Bokuto couldn’t see him. “Okay, I’m on my way.” 

* * *

When Hinata reached the bar, it was obvious where the group was.

Loud clanking of glasses, grown men shouting along to the songs and one wailing at the top of his lungs.

Hinata sighed. How did he grow into the responsible one over the years?

In a corner in the back stood most of the MSBY Black Jackals and company, a mish mash of partners and good friends, holding each other and swaying to some cheesy pop song. 

One might think a professional volleyball team would celebrate their season opener win with a little more tact, but Hinata was used to their antics by now.

“‘Tsumu?”

The singing and wailing stopped abruptly, every eye turning to Hinata.

“Hinata?” Atsumu cried. 

“I’m here.”

“This can’t be a good idea,” Kuroo whispered to Akaashi, both off to the side away from the rowdy players.

He couldn’t have been more right if Atsumu bursting into a new round of tears was any signal.

“Shit shit shit,” Hinata cursed, pushing to sit in the seat next to Atsumu. “What’s going on?”

“Let’s leave them to it, huh?” Akaashi ushered the group to another isolated section of the joint, where the singing immediately kicked back up.

“So there’s this guy, and I’m so in love with him, and he won’t even acknowledge my existence,” Atsumu sobbed into his palms.

Ouch.

“Oh? Why don’t you tell him?” Hinata said, the hurt in his voice seeping its way out.

“I’ve tried. He just doesn’t get it, and he’s in love with someone else anyway.”

“I’m sorry, Atsumu,” Hinata started. “I know how that feels.”

Atsumu sniffled before finally meeting Hinata’s stare. “You do?”

Hinata nodded, looking away. “Yeah. He’s really handsome, strong and a powerful volleyball player, but he’s a complete ass. He’s full of himself like hell, but he also knows how to make everyone laugh. I love him a lot.”

“I’m glad you have someone like that.”

“Why don’t you tell me about your guy, too? It’ll make me feel better.”

Atsumu straightened and wiped at his eyes. “I guess that’s fair. I don’t know how to describe him other than pure sunshine. He’s got a smile that could warm any cold heart. He knows how to make anyone feel at home. He can keep the team on track, but he’s always who we go to when things get tough.”

“The team? We?” Hinata’s brain began to short-circuit. “He’s on the team?”

“I’m sorry, Hinata, I’ve said too much. No one was supposed to know.”

Hinata stood up, his face flush with anger mixed with _something_. Disgust? Hate? 

Hinata didn’t want to know.

“Fuck you, Miya! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Hinata huffed. His tongue felt like lead, and his head like sponge. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

Hinata didn’t know where he was going, but he couldn’t be here. Not one second longer.

So he ran.

Ran by the team, who had long since stopped pretending they weren’t eavesdropping. Ran by the waiters, who yelled about running in the establishment. Ran by his dignity and his shame, praying to God for a swift transfer to the Adlers and for Kageyama to let him crash on the couch.

“Shouyou, wait!”

Atsumu had given chase, hot on Hinata’s heels, but it just pushed Hinata to go faster. He was the quicker one after all, but Atsumu wasn’t letting up.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu kept calling him. Kept using his given name like he hadn’t just disgraced them and his permission to use it. “I love you!”

Hinata halted.

“You _what_.”

Atsumu stopped, keeping some distance between them. “I love you.”

“How fucking stupid do you think I am, Atsumu?” Hinata growled before taking steps to close in on him. “Do you think I’ll fall for something like that?”

“No.”

“What?”

“I know you won’t believe me, but I had to tell you. I’m drunk as fuck and dizzy as hell, but I had to tell you.”

“But you said at the bar! You said! The team! And!” Hinata sputtered, trying to get his thoughts together. “You said the person you loved wasn’t in love with you!”

“You’re not!” Atsumu shouted. “You love Kageyama!”

All of Hinata’s anger dissipated in a fraction, replaced with laughter and a bubble in his chest.

“Atsumu, you dumb, drunk bastard. We’re married!”

Atsumu crossed his arms and jutted out his lower lip. “You don’t have to rub it in.”

Hinata closed the gap further until he could rest his forehead on Atsumu’s chest. “No, stupid. You and me. We’re married. Us. Together.”

“What.”

“Are you that drunk you forgot why you wear a wedding band?” Hinata asked as he lifted Atsumu’s left hand up so the gold band could catch the streetlight.

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

“I’m a dumbass.”

“My dumbass.”

Atsumu nuzzled his nose against the mess of red curls, and Hinata smiled into his chest. “Yeah, your dumbass. Always.”


End file.
